The present disclosure generally relates to a technology that determines touch coordinates using touch sensors and fingerprint sensors.
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In particular, electronic devices capable of a variety of functions, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, or wearable devices are currently widely distributed. These above-described electronic devices may each include a display panel serving as an output device for outputting visual information. Each electronic device may also include a touch sensor serving as an input device, which enables touch inputs by the user. Each electronic device may also include a fingerprint sensor for recognizing fingerprint information of the user of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.